Talk:Janna/@comment-16257908-20130907213702/@comment-5955640-20130908032118
You kidding me? It's only right to read everything after all the reading I expect you to do. Karma and what not. No no. Not the champion Karma. The Karmatic philo- nevermind. I digress. That anxiety thing. I know how you feel. Being an interpersonal person I sympathize with others on their success and failures. It drives me to do my best so I can make them happy. Unfortunately it is not quite possible to do that often. And in this game you can do all right but still take the blame. You have to sort of find a balance between knowing that you are very flawed. But finding that you may be better than people will be able to observe you. Remember that we sometimes see ourselves in others so people have a tendency to project their weaknesses upon them and blame those people for them. I can't say that I don't tense up and get really anxious when I play high stake matches. Because I do. But I try to funnel it into focus. Being very data minded I can try to put together what went wrong and apply the data accordingly. Espescially if it was something that I had done. If it was mostly out of my hands I can only walk away from it knowing I tried my best. Always work towards getting it better the next time. Enough about that though. Lets talk about that build. Your build is actually very good. Only thing that's missing and this is something I consider a staple item for a support is Either Locket of the Iron Solari or Banner of Command. Runic Bulwark got removed and magic resistance auras got nerfed but it's still essential to get because so few people will wear it unless it's core for that specific champion they are playing. A Singed will tank for your team and buy two Rod of Ages but not a single magic resistance item beyond the magic resistance boots which isn't even remotely enough to tank a huge magic blast. I also tend to wear Sorcerer's Boots instead of Boots of Mobility or even Ionian Boots of lucidity. I'm very much in the ball park of finding that medium between having the utility the team needs and being able to do an almost questionable amount of damage for a support. Those boots sort of help with that along with Quints in Ability power, Ability power per level. And good base mana regen and flat mana. I had an old build for Janna that worked out for the most part. Armor and magic resistance in the runes and extra health in the masteries (I used to get the strength of spirit mastery and buy a tear of the goddess for a slightly stronger health regen in lane) because I found that it's really easy to kill Janna despite the strong peel. Once someone gets their hands on you. You tend to be dead. It's also why I started a build for her where she wears Twin Shadows, Boots of Swiftness Alacrity, and Shureyla's Revierie and max W first. Really bonzer movement speed and lots of peel items for team and self. High high utility. I'm sure it goes without saying but I will say it anyways. Don't worry. And don't panic either. The fate of your allies rests in your hands but they are not malicious hands as you and I well know. They are good hands that will do their best to make things right. Dig deep and pull the resolve necessary to keep your spirits up when things are looking down. Also practice quite alot. You probably do that already but that does help when you actually feel that you are dull in some aspect. I wouldn't bother with a smurf account. That's silly. And it's sort of cowardly. Do not let fear overtake you. You can strive to be great, I believe in you.